When You're Gone
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Ketika dia pergi, apakah separuh jiwaku juga akan pergi?/"Jangan menghilang, aku mohon... jangan menghilang"/"Hime! Kumohon bertahan! Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku mencintai kamu, aku akan membahagiakan kamu. Jadi aku mohon, bertahan..."


**WHEN YOU'RE GONE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Pair: Naruhina

Warning: standard warning, gaje, typo(s), EYD, dll.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit menangis, menuangkan semua kesedihannya ke bumi. Ia menangis, meraung, menggemakan isi hatinya pada tanah yang kutinggali. Mungkin dia rindu dimanjakan seperti dulu, atau dia mulai kesal pada manusia yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ia ingin lebih diperhatikan, lebih disayangi dan dirawat.

Burung-burung gereja pun ikut bersedih, mereka memelas pada langit, memohon agar langit tak menangis lagi. Dari tadi, anak mereka demo, meminta makan pada induknya.

Lain lagi dengan bunga-bunga di pekarangan rumah yang tersenyum manis, mereka terlihat girang karena dahaga mereka menghilang. Kegarangan mentari siang tadi membuat mereka harus menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak yang baru mekar dengan paksa. Berbeda dengan dedaunan yang merintih kesakitan, mereka berjuang agar tak terbawa angin. Mereka bertahan sekuat tenaga agar tak terpisah dari batang yang mereka cintai.

Aku memandangi tangisan langit dari jendela kamar. Aku menyukai hujan, tetesan airnya membuatku tenang. Suara gemericik air yang menetes, seakan menjadi simfoni indah dalam temaramnya cahaya mentari. Tapi gemuruh petir membuatku ngeri, gelegarnya seperti melucuti nyali. Andai saja suara itu bagai alunan musik karya pianis favoritku, mungkin aku akan menikmati sore yang sempurna.

Suara deru motor melegakanku. Gemuruh itu sudah akrab dengan telingaku. Pemiliknya menemani hari-hariku dengan tawanya, senyumannya dan tingkah jahilnya. Pemilik deru itu juga memiliki hidupku, hidup seorang wanita rapuh yang tak memiliki warna dan rasa. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum dia menjadi segalaku.

Anganku melayang jauh saat sepasang kaki mungil menuruni anak tangga menuju pintu, seluruh imajinasi nakal dalam kepalaku mengambil alih. Anak-anak tangga di hadapanku berubah, mereka berhias kain putih dan biru. Bunga-bunga lili kesukaanku menaburkan harumnya di seluruh ruangan. Penampilanku pun ikut berubah, celana selutut dan kaos oblong yang kukenakan berubah menjadi gaun putih cantik, mirip gaun pernikahan tokoh favoritku di film.

Imajinasiku berpindah ketika pintu terbuka. Gaun putihku berubah menjadi baju kumel, sedang laki-laki di hadapanku kini berubah menjadi pangeran dengan kuda putihnya. Ia menawarkan sepatu kaca, dengan ramah ia menyuruhku mencoba sepatu itu.

"Hayo! Ngelamun lagi kan? Kali ini bayangin apa?" sapanya. Senyumannya yang menggoda ke arahku berhasil membuat kabur imajinasiku, sepertinya lebih asik melihatnya tersenyum ketimbang hal apa pun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sepertinya aku menjadi Cinderella beberapa menit lalu, dan menit sebelumnya aku menjadi Isabella Swan yang beruntung mendapatkan Edward Cullen."

Dia terdiam membisu, mulutnya terkunci rapat, seperti ada gembok baja yang menghalangi suaranya untuk keluar. Tak biasanya ia begini. Sebelumnya, bila aku tengah dikuasai oleh imajinasiku, ia selalu menanggapi dengan _guyonannya_, seperti "Aku lebih ganteng daripada Edward Cullen," atau lainnya. Namun kenapa kali ini dia hanya diam dan menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tak ingin aku tahu maksudnya?

"Kamu basah semua? Maaf ya, aku memintamu datang. Padahal hujan masih deras," kataku memecah keheningan.

"_It's oke,_" jawabnya singkat. Aku menariknya masuk ke ruang tamu, berharap suasana yang beku bisa mencair.

Tangisan langit sepertinya telah berhenti, berganti dengan suara tetesan air di teras rumah. Mentari sepertinya kembali bersemangat menunjukkan kekuatannya. Sinarnya menembus jendela kayu di sudut rumah. Aku berharap di luar sana terlukis mahakarya Sang Pencipta, warna-warni dunia yang tertuang dalam lengkung indah yang disebut pelangi.

Burung gereja yang bertengger di pohon sudah terbang entah kemana, mungkin ia mencari makanan untuk anaknya. Mereka tak ingin anak-anaknya menangis, jadi dengan terburu-buru mereka mengumpulkan makanan. Berharap perut kecil anaknya kenyang agar mereka bisa kembali tidur.

Berbeda dengan Bunga-bunga di pekarangan rumah yang bersorak riang, akhirnya mereka bisa pamer keindahan. Kelopak-kelopak indah mereka menghiasi pekarangan, sedang dedaunan mengucap syukur pada-Nya. Mereka bersyukur, bisa tetap bersama dengan batang yang mereka cintai.

Aroma ocha memenuhi ruangan, membuat udara terasa lebih hangat. Tapi tidak dengan suasananya, ia masih terdiam dengan menggenggam segelas ocha. Tatapannya begitu kalut, mungkin ia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, tapi tak tahu bagaimana memulainya.

Hatiku mulai bergemuruh, salah satu sisinya memintaku untuk turun tangan memecah keheningan. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku terlampau takut, bila kata-kata menakutkan keluar dari mulutnya sebagai jawaban.

"Kamu sakit?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggeleng perlahan, tatapannya masih kosong. Entah ia sedang memikirkan apa.

"Aku bantu mengeringkan rambut kamu ya?" kataku sambil beranjak mengambil alih handuk yang dari tadi menggantung di lehernya. Ia hanya diam, tak bersuara. Ketika usapan ketiga, suaranya memecah keheningan. Memaksaku menunda pekerjaan. Tangannya menggenggam jemariku, menarikku duduk di sampingnya. Kulihat tatapan matanya yang meredup, kini pelitaku seakan sirna.

"Hinata-_chan_, maaf. Maaf karena aku nggak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita."

Kini giliranku yang terpaku. Tenagaku seolah luruh, menghilang pada saat kata-kata itu keluar. Hujan turun deras di hatiku, kali ini bercampur badai yang mungkin tak akan pernah menghilang. Aku mencoba tersenyum, membodohi diri sendiri, berharap bila telingaku keliru.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu bercanda kan?" tanyaku. Suaraku bergetar, keringat dingin membasahi tangan menanti jawabannya. Ia terdiam, mungkin sedang merangkai kata agar aku tak tersakiti.

"Aku merasa kalau sebenarnya kita hanya saling membutuhkan. Kita bersama bukan atas dasar cinta, tapi hanya kebutuhan."

Mendengar ucapannya air mataku luruh menggantikan tangisan langit yang telah berlalu. Badai di kotaku hilang, tapi badai baru dalam hidupku baru akan dimulai.

"Maksud kamu, sebenarnya aku hanya membutuhkan kamu ada di sini, nggak perduli hati kamu di sini atau tidak? Lalu apa artinya empat tahun ini?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan. Aku sudah yakin dengan warnaku padanya, tapi kenapa dia masih merasa bimbang?

"Bukan seperti itu. Waktu empat tahun itu nggak akan sia-sia. Kita sudah melukisnya dengan warna-warni indah. Jadi kamu nggak harus membuangnya, aku juga nggak akan membuangnya."

Kepalaku bekerja keras mengolah setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Benarkah aku hanya membutuhkan raganya, bukan cintanya? Memang kami bertemu di saat aku terpuruk, terjerembab dalam jurang kelam karena laki-laki yang aku cintai saat itu menutup mata untuk selamanya. Dan saat itu, dia datang menawarkan warna-warna indah, membuatku tergugah untuk menuangkannya ke kanvas usang yang ditinggalkan. Tapi benarkah kalau aku hanya membutuhkannya? Bukan mencintainya?

"Maaf, kalau ini begitu mendadak. Aku hanya ingin warna di hati kita jelas. Aku nggak mau kita terus-terusan bergantung pada satu warna yang semu."

Kepalaku mulai merangkai pertanyaan. Benarkah warna ini semu dan bukan merah jambu? Tapi hatiku begitu merekah oleh kata-kata cinta yang diucapkannya dulu. Apa rasa sakit karena dibuangnya ini bukan bukti kalau aku memiliki warna cinta? Apa warna cintaku kurang benerang, jadi mungkin ia mencari warna yang lebih terang?

"A-apa ada warna yang lain?" tanyaku dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, bagai air terjun yang dilanda banjir. Ia terdiam, mungkin sedang merangkai kata-kata agar aku tak terpuruk lebih dalam. Tapi terlanjur, kata-katanya telah membuat sayatan besar di hatiku.

"Aku nggak tahu warna apa itu, tapi ketika dia mendekat, kanvasku seperti bercahaya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku terpaku menatap wajahnya yang berbinar riang. Senyum itu begitu berbeda dengan biasanya. Ronanya menuntutku melepaskannya. Memaksaku untuk membiarkannya mencari warna lain.

Kini imajinasiku membeku, angan-anganku lenyap. Tak ada lagi sepatu kaca, gaun pengantin cantik dan pangeran berkuda putih. Yang tersisa hanya kanvas kosong kusam, tak terawat dan compang-camping. Kanvas itu ditinggal begitu saja, setelah pelukisnya merasa warna-warnanya terlalu usang. Pelukisnya beranjak pergi, menghampiri kanvas lain yang menggoda. Tak perduli kanvas yang ia tinggalkan, karena ia terlalu sibuk mencerahkan kanvas di hadapannya.

Langit tak lagi terlihat sama di mataku. Cahayanya sekarang tampak kusam, redup dan tak bergairah. Aku tak pernah bisa melihat cahaya mentari yang gahar lagi, karena di mataku, semua tampak menghitam. Kini angin yang menerpa kulit tak lagi menyejukkan, sapuannya terasa kering. Tak ada lagi yang terasa menyenangkan setelah dia pergi. Hatiku yang ditinggalkannya kini terasa perih. Ingin rasanya kubuang perasaan ini, tapi aku tak mampu. Aku takut warnanya semakin memudar, dan cahayaku akan temaram selamanya.

Kubuka lagi sebuah undangan yang datang kemarin malam. Hatiku tergores lagi ketika membaca nama yang terpampang di dalamnya.

**Namikaze Naruto**

Dengan

**Haruno Sakura**

Namanya tertulis indah di dalam undangan itu, berdampingan dengan nama yang kukenali. Hatiku begitu remuk, hancur menjadi debu. Tak bisa kususun lagi kepingan-kepingan yang tersisa, karena sudah banyak kepingan yang menghilang entah kemana.

Aku hanya bisa membisu, menurunkan sejuta perasaan lewat linangan air mata. Sakit yang kurasa tak akan pernah membawaku lagi kedunia nyata. Aku takut kembali ke sana. Takut menerima kenyataan kalau aku memang tak lagi memiliki apa-apa. Dia yang merupakan segalaku telah pergi menjemput yang lain, dan orang yang ia genggam jemarinya adalah sahabatku sendiri. Sahabat yang begitu kukasihi, kusayangi dan kini ia membawanya pergi.

Aku duduk terpaku di sudut jendela, menyandarkan kepala pada kayu beraroma cendana. Kupandangi fotoku bersamanya. Foto yang kuambil ketika usia cinta kami menginjak tahun keempat. Saat itu semua terlihat berwarna, dunia seakan menjadi milik kami berdua. Dan mengingat semuanya membuat badai di hatiku kian bergemuruh. Angin menerbangkan semuanya, petirnya meluluh lantahkan yang tersisa.

"PERGI! aku mohon kamu pergi, pergi..." teriakku sambil membuang seluruh kenangan bersamanya. Air mataku mengalir lagi, rasa sayangku tak mengijinkanku membuang segalanya.

"Jangan menghilang, aku mohon... jangan menghilang," pintaku ketika bayangannya mulai mengabur. Kugapai bayangan yang kian menghilang itu, berharap ia tak akan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Kini suara-suara mengambil alih pikiranku, mereka menyuruhku bangit dan menghajar penyebab badai ini. Tapi suara yang lain menuntutku tetap diam, mengikhlaskan kepergiannya dari hidupku. Mereka mulai merangkai pertanyaan-pertanyaan bimbang. Haruskah aku berlapang dada dan menerima pengkhiyanatan mereka? Tidak! Jawabku segera, hatiku terlalu renta untuk menerima begitu saja, tapi aku bisa apa? Sekarang mereka berdebat di kepala dan hatiku.

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN! Aku nggak mau mendengar kalian..." teriakku, aku terlalu lelah mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"Aku ingin tetap mencintainya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku hanya menginginkan duniaku kembali seperti dulu," ucapku lirih. Ya, aku hanya mencintainya, hanya meminta duniaku kembali seperti sedia kala. Aku tak akan menghukum mereka, tapi aku juga tak bisa menerima kesalahan mereka.

Kuambil obat penenang yang selama ini menemani setiap hariku tanpanya. Satu butir tak akan cukup menghilangkan suara-suara yang berteriak di kepala. Kutelan segenggam obat penenang bersamaan. Aku ingin efeknya segera bekerja, membantuku menghilangkan semua kegaduhan di kepala.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di jendela beraroma cendana. Angin yang menerpa wajahku kini terasa menyejukkan. Cahaya mentari yang kemarin terasa dingin kini menghangat perlahan. Aku rindu semua ini, jadi tak kuhiraukan ketukan-ketukan pintu yang menggema sejak tadi. Hidupku terasa damai, tak ada lagi sakit yang kurasakan.

Ketika kurasakan seseorang merengkuhku dalam pelukkannya, aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki bersayap putih tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Hime! Kumohon bertahan! Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku mencintai kamu, aku akan membahagiakan kamu. Jadi aku mohon, bertahan..." bisik Sasuke-_kun_ di telingaku.

Hatiku bergetar mendengar pengakuannya. Benarkah ia adalah pelukis kanvasku yang sebenarnya? Kenapa warna yang ia tawarkan begitu menggoda? Tapi laki-laki bersayap itu juga menawarkan keindahan yang sama. Kedamaian yang abadi dan tak akan ada yang berani merusaknya.

Aku tersenyum mengikuti jalan cahaya yang benderang, segalanya tampak putih dan berwarna-warni. Kini kanvasku kembali utuh dan bercahaya. Kugenggam tangan pelukisku dalam imajinasi dan angan terliarku, walaupun sosoknya hanya bisa kulihat dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

**Ketika suaranya tak lagi bisa aku dengar**

**Ketika jemarinya tak bisa lagi aku genggam**

**Ketika tubuhnya tak mau aku rengkuh**

**Duniaku seakan luruh,**

**Ketika dia pergi meninggalkan sayatan dalam**

**Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang menjauh, tanpa daya menghalanginya pergi...**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Huhuhu... hiks...hiks... Yuki sampai nangis ngetiknya... huhu... gimana? Bagus gag? Riview please...?


End file.
